story ideas
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: just some one-shots i have ideas on
1. Chapter 1

Thedarr 24: hey guys, this is going to be a bunch of oneshots that i have ideas on. So if certain stories get good reviews, i'll do them. So on to the disclaimer.

-Thedarr 24 and Draconis 23 doesn't own anything on Rosario + Vampire but they're OC's-

Tsukune is on the ground injured, and moka is about to get captured by saizo to do who know's what when the ground and trees around them gets covered in layers of ice, then several spikes come out of everywhere.

"Wha-what the hell is going on!?" saizo yelled looking around, moka and tsukune is confused also.

*tap tap tap* they hear, they look towards the direction of the steps. There is a guy around tsukune's height. He has the normal school uniform on, but also is wearing a red hoodie over it that has a chinese dragon on the back, he has brown hair with a bit of red on the ends, also has green eyes. This person is Remington Darr.

"R-rem/ rem-kun!" Tsukune and Moka yell out.

"Yo guys i hope i didn't arrive late?" i ask them.

"No not at all." i hear Tsukune say.

"Why you, i don't care if you're this weakling back up or not ill kill you too!" and with that saizo charges me

"Tsk tsk, you need to chill out," i then hold out my right arm and every spike of ice in the area form around my palm into a small light blue sphere of energy." ice elemental-"

"Rhaaa!"

"-shot!" and the sphere goes shooting out of my hand like a bullet. And when it hits saizo it encases him in a frozen explosion." well now why don't we just go to the infirmary to get the two of you patched up ok?" they could only nod dumbly.

Remington robert darr:

Home: america

Gender: male

Age: 15

Race: ?

Class: ?

Year: 1

Thedarr 24: well here's the idea i have, this is probably gonna be named: yuki-onna and a dragon. These ideas are also gonna be for when i have no idea on what to type for other stories. so until next time, i'll seeya later

The First Cpu ch. 6 (working on research)

Draconis 23's next story (he's typing it)

The dragon of remnant ch. 3 (is being worked on)

Two kinds of gods (can't think of a first chapter on it, might take a little longer)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thedarr 24: hey guys, this is a new story i thought up, so please enjoy it.**

 **-we don't own anything on naruto or fairy fencer F but our OC's-**

 **-POV: ?-**

So here i am in this ancient japan styled village, it's called konoha i believe, i heard about it when i first came to this hidden continent. I heard it was one of the best 'hidden villages' in the elemental nations, i expected many things, but a mob chasing down a kid, a _child,_ is not one. So when no one saw me i killed them all in a icy blood bath. And took the kid towards the nearby forest, i used a healing potion i learned from a book a few years back on him. And waited till he woke up.

"Oww…" he stirred," where am i?" the kid that i saved woke up." the forest of death?! Why am i here did those villagers throw me in here. Let the animals finish me off?" i then decided to reveal myself.

"Calm down kid, i killed them, brought you here and healed you." he turned to me, the kid is short, i'm guessing he's 8 years old, has blue eyes, whisker marks and blond hair." so mind if you tell me why they were chasing you down?"

He looked at me in confusion then proceeded to tell me." 7 years ago when my mom was giving birth to twin girls, natsumi and mito, the kyuubi no kitsune attacked, my jiji, the sandaime hokage sacrificed his life to the shinigami, to seal the kyuubi's yin & yang into my sisters and the soul into me. I was only 1 at the time, but when the news got out they were seen as heroes while i was hunted down for being the 'kyuubi incarnate', when i was 5 my parents ignored me to train my siblings and they never did."

"Hmm." and i thought outloud.

 **-POV Naruto-**

"Hmm." i looked at this guy, he seems to be around 6"8 feet tall. Has a red hoodie, with metal plates going down his shoulders. A black shirt. Camouflage pants with side pockets. And grey shoes. But i can't see most of his face due to his hood covering it. Then he continued." how about i take you away from this place. And adopt you as my little brother?"

"R-really?" i ask him.

"Yes." he then lifts his hood down and i get a glimpse of his head, he's got green eyes, brown spiky hair, and cat ears?" don't ask bout the ears, my dad says i get this from my mom. Anyways, i think you might want to meet my partner. Come on in nui!" and in comes a small dog... cat... thing with grey markings.( **A/N: nui basically looks like cui accept with greyish white for the marking instead of red** )

"Nui?"

"Nui i want you to meet my new little brother… um sorry but i never got your name."

"I-its naruto"

"Well naruto i think we should be going, by the way my names Remington Darr, but you can call me rem, and welcome to the family." we proceeded on until he stopped me" wait leave your jacket here, you might get teleported back to them, if what i know about your ex-father." i nodded and left my jacket here.

 **-POV 3rd - a day later-**

Natsumi, who looked like a carbon copy of her mother, was practicing tree walking when a thought came to her head ' _why not show how much she's been working on training to her onii-chan?'_ and she went to naruto old room, that's when she found a note saying that he ran away, and she had tears in her eyes, when she ran to her mom, showing kushina the note, the both of them rushed to minato, with their eyes full of water from crying, and mito, who looked like a female version of a child minato, joined the water works, so he decided to teleport naruto to them, but when he did all he got was a coat, then he got worried, so he sent a team of ANBU black opps to search for the boy throughout the village, he then sent them out of the village to look for him. But they wouldn't be able to see him for years to come.

 **\- with rem, nui, and naruto - land of waves -**

So when the three of them had gotten to the land of waves to get to the fury nations ( **A/N: i'm calling that nation that, since i don't know what they're really called)** they noticed how bad of a shape it was, so rem met a couple people there, a woman named tsunami, a man named kaiza, and a old man named tazuna, while naruto had been left with them while he 'hunted' gato, killed him, and pretty much all of the people he hired while protecting him, naruto raised the villagers morals up. The bridge, at the time it was beginning to be started on, its location was where a big thank you party was being held at, so about a day later they left, everyone was there saying goodbye. What the three didn't know is that the bridge, years later, would be called 'darr bridge' after the three.

 **Thedarr 24: whew that took a while, but anyways like the same for the previous story idea, if this one gets enough support i'm gonna make it into a actual story to work on, if it does i'm gonna call this one 'of fencers and shinobi'... still gonna work on that name. So until next time, i'll seeya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thedarr 24: hey guys, this is a new story i thought up, so please enjoy it.**

 **-we don't own anything on familiar of zero but our OC's-**

It's done, the war is over. I was going to go back home. Until the primordial three told me that i had to go to another dimension and that i was needed there. But now i'm in a castle looking place in front of a girl, she is around my height ( 4'2") compared to my 5'6", but shorter has purple hair, emerald eyes. And is in a dress… okay?

"B-Bonjour, je viens de vous convoquer Pour être mon familier. Et vous me comprenez?" french. Hmm let's see if i still remember some.

"Hello little one, yes i do understand you. And what do you mean by 'familiar'." she just 'eeped', probably because of how i sound, people have told me i've been 'cold' when talking.

"O-okay, well my friend louise is taking the academy in a year, and in their second year as a mage in training they summon familiars. And i may have been teeny bit jealous and attempted to summon one myself, and here you are."

"Hmm, alright i accept." she seemed to be in joy when i said that.

"Okay, then as i Henrietta De Tristain, princess of the throne of tristain. Complete the ritual."

I get down on a knee," and i Remington Robert Darr, _the next elder dragon accept being your familiar_." i say the last part in english, and now she kissed my forehead, then there is a feeling of mana going through my system, finally circulating on my back. And there's a burning sensation too.

Now about a minute later henrietta asks me a question." um remington, just what are you, i've never seen a humanoid dragon before?"

"Well i'm not fully a dragon ma'am." i take off my hood to show that i have brown hair albeit spiky, my eyes are green and has slits in them, red scales go up to my eyes. I also have a green gem in my chest that shows through my black shirt, i've got red claws along with scales that cover my forearms. Ive got a red scaled tail with a golden trident as the tip. i'm wearing camo pants with side pockets. And my hood is red. When henrietta looks at me, she blushes a bit.

"What do you mea-" then the doors open up, with a slam, almost coming off the hinges.

"Princess! Are you okay! We saw a-" a group of knights and people wielding what looks to be musket pistols came in. Then they saw me, and griped their weapons, i took out my elemental blade just to be ready.

"Wait don't fight!" we looked to henrietta. Then she explained what happened. After everything calmed down, henrietta got a scolding from her mother, i talked fighting with the head of the people with the pistols. Everything seemed fine for a while.

It's been two years since then, henrietta tried to get me to be a little less 'cold', i guess she was bit successful, they found out i could do some magic, albeit they were surprised at it, i was even made into henrietta's personal guard, then i felt it a surge of mana and infinity coming from the direction of the school henrietta was talking about. That means 1 thing, a rift, i'm gonna have to talk to my 'master' about this.

 **Thedarr 24: alright thats a rap, since this rem just got out of a certain war, he's probably gonna be cold, also this war is gonna be apart of a lot of different rems lives. So expect more about it. So until next time, i'll seeya later!**


End file.
